Gabriel (The Primordials)
Gabriel is the youngest Archangel created by God and was in hiding as the trickster god Loki, Pagan having helped him disappear when he went to his uncle for help. Biography Gabriel was created by God after He made Michael, Helel, and Raphael as beings of Light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan, and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions and with the assistance of Gabriel and the other Archangels, Pagan defeated and sealed Chaos away with a Mark that. Gabriel spent much of his time with Oberon, the two getting along swimmingly due to their similar, mischevious personalities. Eventually, due to the influence of the Mark, Helel became corrupted and cursed humanity with sin. Helel fought with his brothers and the conflict caused Gabriel to attempt to leave Heaven however his Father appeared before him. Gabriel thought that his Father was going to force him to stay but to his surprise, God told Gabriel that He understood why he wanted to leave and directed him to Pagan, who created an adequate vessel to help him go into hiding as a member of the Norse Pantheon. Gabriel appeared as the trickster god Loki to the Winchesters a few times in recent years, creating a scenario where Dean keeps getting killed while Sam tries to save him. Later on, the brothers figured out that Loki was actually Gabriel, and attempted to get him to kill his older brother Lucifer to stop the apocalypse. Gabriel later appeared at the meeting of the gods while they tried to figure out how to stop the apocalypse, fighting his older brother when he appeared and seemingly being stabbed by his own blade. However, in truth Pagan had intervened and saved the Archangel and tricking Lucifer in the process. After the two spoke for a bit Gabriel went into hiding when Pagan commented that Heaven was no longer looking, and Gabriel remained hidden even after the apocalypse had been averted by the Winchesters. Powers & Abilities Gabriel holds an immense amount of power as an Archangel, only rivaled by his siblings, Eldritch Horrors, Demiurge, and Younger Horsemen and surpassed by the Primordial Beings and Amara. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Gabriel holds a great deal of power, more than any angel other than his equally powerful older brothers. Due to his due to his Light and tremendous power Gabriel was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. When possessing his True Vessel and not simply an adequate one, Gabriel's power is augmented. **'Supernatural Perception': Gabriel is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. **'Supernatural Concealment': After Gabriel left Heaven, he went to Pagan who assisted him in disappearing and concealed him in such a way that those who sensed him felt only the trickster god Loki. **'Reality Manipulation': Gabriel, as an Archangel is able to manipulate reality to a tremendous degree, however, Lucifer can see through and outdo everything he can do. **'Super Strength': Gabriel imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings able to physically overwhelm him. **'Powerful Holy White Light': Gabriel can project a blast of destructive light from his palm that is able to injure or kill most beings and deal tremendous damage to the world. **'Highly Advanced Smiting': Gabriel, as an Archangel, is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Cain and Mundus due to their Marks, effortlessly. **'Illusion Casting': As an Archangel and having masqueraded for thousands of years as a God of Mischief, Gabriel is incredibly skilled at creating illusions. The only people able to see through his best illusions are the Primordial Beings, Amara, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. **'Aerokinesis': Gabriel is able to generate and manipulate spiritual wind powerful enough to blast Lucifer across a room, and tear apart a group of Leviathan with the pressure. **'Teleportation': As an Archangel, Gabriel can teleport almost anywhere in all of the creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, sufficiently powerful magic, Holy Fire, or prisons made to hold Archangels. Gabriel can effortlessly travel from Heaven to Earth and anywhere in the physical universe in an instant. ** Resurrection: Gabriel has the ability to revive dead humans or monsters, but this power doesn't extend to demons or his fellow angels. *'Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience': Gabriel, as the fourth Archangel, holds a vast amount of knowledge about the creation and everything that exists within it. Gabriel was aware of Helel changing his name despite never being present for it. He also knew about the true purpose of the Horsemen's rings, though he didn't know that Lucifer was also aware of this. *'Immortality': Gabriel has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Gabriel is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Possession: Like all Angels, Gabriel must take a willing host among humanity in order to interact with the physical multiverse more completely. As an Archangel, Gabriel has certain requirements for his hosts, otherwise, he will eventually burn them from the inside out. Gabriel, like his brothers, cannot be affected by any exorcism and is only capable of being removed from his vessel by the Primordial Beings. Gabriel's current vessel is a creation of Pagan. When he possesses his true vessel, Gabriel's power is increased. Equipment * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]: Gabriel wields a blade that can kill most beings, even an Archangel or Leviathan. * Archangel Specific Weapons: The youngest Archangel is in possession of Michael's Lance, Lucifer's Spear, Raphael's Halbred, and Gabriel's Pike. He took these weapons when leaving Heaven to keep them out of his sibling's hands. Together, these four artifacts can harm a Primordial Being. Vulnerabilities Even though Gabriel is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Gabriel. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however, she is unable to overpower them when they are united. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Gabriel, and one day might be able to defeat him. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Archangel's Personal Weapons']]: Any one of these artifacts could kill Gabriel. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: The personal Scythe of the Archreaper can kill Gabriel. Other * Hands of God: These artifacts, made using his Father's energy, can injure, if not kill, Gabriel. * Lax nature: Due to being away from battles which could be a threat to him for so many years, Gabriel lost his more cautious and competent nature as a warrior. He was almost killed by Lucifer because he was so used to creating simple illusions and easily tricking others he didn't account for an Archangel's perceptive abilities. * Grace Removal: Like all angels, if his grace is removed Gabriel will be weakened and potentially rendered mortal. If he still has some of his grace after the extraction, Gabriel will eventually recharge it. * Extremely Heavy Angelic Warding: Gabriel can be affected by angelic sigils, though preparing ones powerful enough to affect him is impractical and time consuming. * Holy Oil/Fire: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Gabriel's Vessel. He was also unable to exit a circle of Holy Fire for several minutes and asked the Winchesters to put it out rather than attempting to do it himself. * Lucifer's Cage: This cage was specifically made to imprison entities on the level of an Archangel, even if the four were willing to work together, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel would be unable to breach it. * Summoning: Gabriel can be summoned by lesser beings, and it is implied at least some of these rituals can catch him off guard. He can resist these rituals if prepared, however. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters